1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology of verifying integrity of software, and more particularly, to a system and method of verifying integrity of software installed on a mobile terminal.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, a wireless Internet is being used regardless of time and place according to spread of utilization of a mobile terminal such as a smart phone, and environment of a conventional Internet site is also being changed as environment of the mobile terminal is changed. Accordingly, an Internet service provided in personal computer (PC) environment is being provided in mobile terminal environment, and it is anticipated that security threats of the PC environment will be appeared in the mobile terminal environment. Particularly, since the mobile terminal is always being turned on and is able to connect to a network anytime and anywhere, the mobile terminal is very vulnerable to security threats because an attacker can attack anytime when the attacker has a mind.
As described above, as the security threats to various mobile terminals are increased, a solution thereof is being developed in various aspects. Most of methods against the security threats to the mobile terminals are implemented by software. However, a software security method has a problem in which private data stored in a memory is leaked when the memory in which the private data of a user is stored is lost or the private data is maliciously hacked from the outside.
In order to solve the problem, enterprises, etc. which desire to implement mobile office environment should use a mobile vaccine for treating malicious codes, and should also have security solutions against various security threats. Accordingly, a mobile device management (MDM) solution which is an enterprise type mobile terminal management service capable of applying differently by defining an information technology (IT) policy with respect to each department and each person started to be introduced.
Since the mobile terminal uses a wireless communication network in which anyone can access in the outside of the enterprise, the MDM solution basically provides a function such as encryption and strong authentication, etc. for preventing a man-in-the-middle attack. Further, the MDM solution should immediately distribute a security application and a security policy regardless of a location of a smart device of the user including the mobile terminal in order to maximize the security of the mobile office environment.
Meanwhile, since a requirement for not only simple device management but also application management is increased in order to solve the security threats concerned as a personal smart device is used in business, the MDM solution is being evolved into a mobile application management (MAM) solution. Accordingly, the enterprise can monitor usage and status of applications of mobile terminals in the enterprise according to the security policy such as the MDM solution or the MAM solution, and protect enterprise data. Further, in order to solve the security threats to enterprise data which is developing day by day, more strong security methods are required.